


Stay With Me

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Help Me [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wade Wilson, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suicide Attempt, Top Peter Parker, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Wade gives Peter a lesson on how to handle a heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Yuuki, for being my lovely beta even though this is not your fandom. Or should I say, wasn't your fandom before.

As he tried to wait out the last couple hours of the school day, Peter found his thoughts drifting to anywhere but the classroom he was sitting in. More and more often lately, he found himself pulling his phone out in class and firing off texts to Deadpool. Somehow, texting Deadpool made it seem a little bit less like he was trapped in the concrete prison of a school that he was forced to attend, despite having enough credits to graduate already. Deadpool probably thought he worked some sort of normal day job, since he had never specifically told him that he was still in high school. It wasn’t that he was lying to him, he told himself, it had just never come up.  

 

**< Do you think you could pull off a kidnapping?>**

**< Baby boy, I thought you’d never ask. Gimme a name and address and they’re yours.>**

**< I meant me, *laughing emoji*>**

**< Offer stands, my foxy friend ;)>**

**< Gtg, patrol later?>**

**< Wouldn’t miss it, sweet cheeks *kissy emoji* XOXO>**

 

With a sigh, Peter redirected his attention back to the chalkboard in front of him and tried his best to stay awake until the final bell. It was a struggle, but he really couldn’t have the school calling home to May and worrying her with things like him falling asleep in class. No matter how boring the class may be.

Peter stepped off the bus a few blocks from home, hoping to catch some fresh air before seeing Aunt May. He loved her dearly, but ever since Ben had died and Peter had presented as an Alpha, things had been weird around the house. She tried her best to approach conversations about his gender tenderly, but as a female Beta she really just didn’t know what to say to him at all.

As he walked his stomach started growling and then his nose was hit with something absolutely mouthwatering. He couldn’t place the scent, so he assumed it must be some sort of Eastern Asian cooking and started looking all around for where the divine scent could possibly coming from. He made a mental note to shoot a text to Deadpool when he found it so that they could hit up the joint after patrols that night.

Just as Deadpool’s name crossed his mind, it also crossed his phone screen.

 

**< DP: Heya, baby boy. Might not be around tonight. Duty calls and all that. XOXOXO>**

 

Peter shook his head and felt the disappointment in his chest, but before he could reply he heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot from a few blocks away. Forgetting all about the wonderful smell, he ducked into an alley and donned his suit and mask from his bag, stashing the bag on a fire escape before swinging away towards where the shot had come from. His eyes scanned the ground from where he swung from rooftop to rooftop, but he saw no sign of fleeing civilians or masked robbers. Just as he was about to leap off of a particularly tall building, something caught his eye next to the building’s central air unit. His spidey senses alerted him to a very slight movement. Too small to be any kind of animal, but at the same time also very large. He stepped toward it as quietly as he possibly could, but was completely unprepared for what he saw.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the legs and boots of a familiar leather costume and let out a sigh of relief. He had barely opened his mouth to greet his friend when the sight before him fully registered and he had to turn around and yank his mask off to vomit. Deadpool’s head was completely shattered, exploded over the wall behind him. His gun lay in his hand, limp in his lap. Peter retched again.

When he had finally composed himself at least somewhat, he gingerly stepped towards Deadpool’s corpse again. He knew that Deadpool had a healing factor like no one else, but there was no way someone could come back from something like that. It just wasn’t possible. The thought of losing his best friend sent Peter to his knees and brought tears to his eyes.

 

“Why, Deadpool,” he choked, “I know your head wasn’t always right, but I thought we were friends. Why couldn’t you talk to me if it was this bad? Why would you tell me you were going away on business and then…. this.”

 

The tears rolled down his face and he made no effort to stop them. No one was coming up to this rooftop and finding him. He had no idea how long he stayed like that, not even thinking about what to do about the mutant corpse in front of him, just sobbing onto the concrete rooftop on his knees. Eventually he curled himself into the fetal position, still sobbing, and fell asleep whimpering his friend’s name.

 

* * *

 

 

Wade awoke with a start and the first thing he was aware of was that he was no longer alone, which meant he woke up swinging. That is, until he noticed a mop of brown hair a few feet away from him, attached to the suit of none other than Spider-Man. The same Spider-Man he had told he was going to be out of town tonight.

Under any other circumstance, Wade would have noticed that the boy didn’t look a day over twelve, but at that particular moment he was too distracted by the soft crying coming from the Spider-Man shaped lump to notice anything. It wasn’t any secret that Deadpool pined for Spider-Man, though most seemed to assume it was a joke. Two Alphas? Never. More assumptions. Ever since Wade had realized his webby friend was an Alpha, his interest had increased tenfold. Not that anyone else had noticed since he was always pretty heavy-handed with the compliments and always stand-offish enough that the Alpha couldn’t scent him unless he was in a heat, a time when he made a point to avoid life by simply ending it.

The Spider-Man shaped lump started to stir under Wade’s staring, looking over to where Wade had been laying just hours before and choking in shock.

 

“Heya, baby boy. I gotta say. This is probably the most dramatic introduction I’ve ever had. And you know that means a lot coming from me.”

“What the FUCK, Pool? You were- I was- How did you-.” Peter stumbled over his words as tears fell from the adorable brown eyes that Wade was looking into for the first time.

“Healing factor, pumpkin. I’ve told you a thousand and one times-”

“I thought you were KIDDING,” Peter sputtered, “I heard a gunshot and then- and you-” he gestured to the bloodstain on the roof.

“Real sorry you had to see that, sweetheart. Whaddaya say we get milkshakes and forget it all ever happened,” Wade held his hand out, almost forgetting that Peter had no mask on and then remembering his own was on the roof somewhere. He felt the color drain from his face.

“Pool, I-”

“Hell, baby boy, I’m sorry ya had to see my ugly mug.” He gestured pointedly over the scars that wound their way across his face, “I musta forgot in all the excitement of seeing your beautiful little baby face there when I woke up. Lemme cover this mess back up.” Wade reached for the mask, but Spidey swatted his hand out of the way.

“No, I- Pool, that’s not- Oh shit, my mask- Oh, fuck it. My name is Peter. Call me Peter.”

Wade felt his mouth move, but no words came out of it. Spider-Man’s name was Peter. Underneath that lean, muscular, all-Alpha suit and alias, he was a kid from Queens named Peter. Of all the names that Wade had thought up that could possibly belong to Spider-Man, it was Peter all along.

“Nnng,” Peter groaned slightly as the same smell from earlier washed into his nostrils again, but much stronger this time, “what is that SMELL? I can barely think, it smells so good. Can we eat whatever that smell is while you explain to me why exactly in the hell you decided to off yourself rather than come on patrol with me?”

“Oh, baby boy, I wish you would eat it,” Wade keened and then clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words reached his ears.

“Wade what does that even mean? I was looking for where that smell was coming from before I got your text and heard the gun and got distracted.” Peter could feel his cheeks flushing, assuming that Deadpool was making some sort of crude joke at his expense.

“You mean… You don’t know?” Wade’s eyes went wide. He had assumed that Spider- Peter had been making a crude Alpha joke about scenting an Omega in heat without realizing that _he_ was the Omega in heat, but after hearing him speak again and looking at his adorable baby face, Wade realized that the poor kid probably had no idea.

“Don’t know WHAT, Pool.” Peter threw his hands out in frustration.

“Wade. Please, baby boy, it’s Wade.”

“Wade.” Peter rolled Deadpool’s name off his tongue. He liked the way it felt to say it. It suited him much better than Deadpool. “Well, then I would like Wade to explain to Peter exactly why he would rather off himself than hang out with him. I- That was rough, Wade. I really- We’re friends right? I just- I thought we were and- and I mean- I don’t know. I just thought- Why didn’t you call me? If you were feeling that bad? We could’ve- I dunno. We could’ve gotten milkshakes or chimichangas or whatever and talked about it. You didn’t have to-” Peter gestured to the bloodstain, unable to bring himself to say it. The image of his friend dead on the rooftop would be burned into the backs of his eyelids for the rest of his life. 

“Sometimes I just gotta- you know- Take a break, baby boy. I’d rather not deal with- Well, this.” Wade gestured towards himself.

Peter shook his head, still confused. “Why couldn’t you call me? I would’ve left school or dropped patrol for a night to hang out or- whatever you needed.” Tears sprung from his eyes again and he hastily wiped them away, “I just thought we were friends. Friends say goodbye, don’t they?”

“Awh, baby boy, no no no. It’s not goodbye,” Wade reached forward tentatively and when the much, much smaller boy didn’t back away, he pulled him into a hug. “It’s just see you later.”

“I don’t like see you later any more than I like goodbye. Not when it looks like that.” Peter shook his head to try to wipe the image out of his eyes. “Seriously though, what is that SMELL? I can barely even think, it smells so good.”

Wade almost regretted pulling him in for that hug. Almost. However, with Peter this close to him, he could finally scent him. The smell rolling off that boy almost put Wade on his knees then and there. 

“You mean you really don’t know?” Wade asked again.

“Know what, Wade?! It’s not nice to pick on me so soon after breaking my heart.” Peter sniffled.

The sound of that sniffle really did cause Wade to drop to his knees, keeping his arms around Peter and resting his head on the boy’s stomach. 

“You’re really making it hard to be a gentleman here, Pete,” Wade chuckled.

“Pool- Wade, come on, this isn’t funny. I’m not even that young. I’m seventeen.”

“Oh sweet jailbaiting Jesus,” Wade whined.

“I’ll be eighteen in like…. three months. I’m not a baby, Wade! Just tell me what the hell is going on and then can we please go eat whatever smells so good. 

“I can explain, just - just give me a minute.” Wade breathed deeply, regretting it as soon as the air hit his nostrils. From his new position on his knees, he was practically swimming in the smell of Alpha. He took a few more deep breaths, still unsure if it was helping or hurting, before standing up and taking a step back. 

Wade hadn’t even noticed Peter’s hands on him until he felt the gentle pressure when he stepped away. He paused for a split second before finishing that step and thought it might have been the hardest step he had ever taken in his life. Pun totally intended. 

“Isn’t this like, something your parents should’ve told you by now,” Wade mumbled, pacing a few steps back and forth on the rooftop.

“Maybe. Wouldn’t know. Don’t have any.” Peter deadpanned.

“Aw, shit, baby boy, I’m sorry. Can we at least- Maybe- Go somewhere else before we do this? This isn’t really the kind of place for- Well- Anything, really.”

“I believe you did promise me a milkshake,” Peter smirked, “But then can we please go find whatever hole in the wall that smell is coming from before I literally die?”

“Yeah, Petey Pie. Milkshakes first though.” Wade shook his head and reached for his mask again before Peter reached out and stopped him.

“I was thinking we could go get milkshakes. Like, us. Peter and Wade.” 

“I, uh-” Wade wanted to tell the kid no, wanted to pull his mask on and hide. But god damn, if there was anything he could do to keep those sparkly brown eyes from making any more tears, he’d do it in an instant, “Yeah. I guess we can do that. You sure you wanna be seen with all this sexy in public though?”

“Of course I’m sure, Wade,” Peter could feel the smile on his face spread, “Besides, what would be worse? Deadpool being seen with some twink getting milkshakes or Wade and Peter hanging out getting milkshakes?”

“Baby boy, either way you might have to explain this one to the police. I’m sure some concerned citizen is going to think I’ve kidnapped you and am holding you against your will.”

“Alphas don’t get kidnapped, Wade. Everyone knows that.” Peter rolled his eyes and puffed his chest out as best he could.

“With asses like that they do,” Wade quipped back and started to head for the fire escape.

Peter followed behind Wade a little closer than he would usually. Something made him want to keep an extra close eye on his friend, just in case he decided to do something crazy like blow his brains out again.

“Hey hold up,” Peter squeaked when they got to the ground, “Gotta change back into my civvies. You probably should too.”

“Good idea, pumpkin,” Wade said, booping Peter on the nose and dropping his duffel to find his hoodie and sweats.

Peter rifled through his backpack where he had left it in the alley and tossed his jeans and tee from school back on. He noticed that Wade also kept his suit on under his civvies, but couldn’t help but feel that that wasn’t his normal routine. Once their clothes were on, though, Wade gave Peter the biggest smile he had seen on him all night. 

“Shall we, milady?” Wade held out a hand.

Peter just rolled his eyes and took the hand that was offered to him, lacing their fingers together like maybe they were a real couple and not just two weird Alphas going out for milkshakes together. He let Wade lead him down the street, enjoying the delicious smell all around him and getting lost in his own thoughts. The thought occurred to Peter that he had never heard of two Alphas being together before and he passively wondered why. He wondered if it was something that just wasn’t common or if there was some reason for it. 

“Behold!” Wade stopped short and Peter ran straight into his back, “Best milkshakes in Queens, baby boy!”

“What are we waiting for then?” Peter laughed and reached for the door.

“Just wanted to give you one more chance to change your mind, sweetheart.”

“About milkshakes?” Peter mock-fainted, “How dare you even imply such a thing, Wade?”

Wade just chuckled and opened the door, guiding Peter in with a hand on his lower back. Peter wasn’t quite sure why, but he really liked it when Wade touched him. He wondered again if it was even possible for two Alphas to be together. With a sigh, he shook his head and wrote the idea off again. 

With the hand on his back, Wade guided Peter into a booth. The place was 1950’s themed and adorable. Exactly Wade’s kind of place. He made sure his hood was up and ordered a giant milkshake with two straws and extra cherries for them to share. When he turned and looked back at the booth, he almost dropped it at the sight of Peter’s pupils gone impossibly wide and his face looking almost as sullen as he had seen it when he first came to. There were two large men standing at the end of the booth that looked like wolves that had just cornered a deer. He walked back as quickly and firmly as he could manage.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“We got a problem here, boys?” Wade said firmly.

“No no, no problem,” the biggest, blondest, asshole-est one said, “we’re just catching up. We’re all friends from school, you see. We were just asking little Petey here where his delightful smelling Omega friend had gone and how he had managed to pull one. I mean, look at him.” The asshole gestured towards Peter. “Just wanna congratulate the fella is all, maybe see if we can take a ride, right boys?” He and his friends laughed and Peter looked like he wanted to sink into the booth and disappear.

“I think you all had better move along,” Wade grumbled, pulling his hood down and setting the milkshake in his hand in front of Peter, “before we do have a problem.”

There was no mistaking the threat in Wade’s voice, especially when he stood all the way up and towered over the football players from Peter’s school. They all tried to hide the fear in their eyes as they made their way to the door, jeering at Peter over their shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, Pete. I should have known better-” Wade started.

“What did they mean, Wade? I’ve never even talked to an Omega and I just smell like….Sweat and blood, probably.” He plucked at his shirt and gave it an experimental sniff.

“That smell, baby boy. The one you’ve been smelling since this afternoon. It’s an Omega about to go into heat.” Wade sighed.

“We should help them home,” Peter started to stand up before Wade gently pushed his shoulders down, “They might be in trouble, Wade.”

“It’s me.” He wasn’t entirely sure the words had made it out of his mouth, but judging by the way Peter had gagged on the sip of milkshake he was taking, he must have heard it. 

“But you-You’re- You’re an Alpha. There’s no way you’re-” Peter mumbled.

“As the sky is blue, baby boy. One crazy, disfigured Omega at your service.”

“No no no, Wade. I didn’t mean- I just- You’re HUGE.”

Wade laughed, “Don’t I know it, baby boy.”

“And you said- you said heat,” Peter gulped, “That means- Shouldn’t you- I mean- We have to get you somewhere safe.” He looked around cautiously. He had heard the horror stories about what happened when a poor Omega stepped out of the safety of their home when they were in heat.

“Well, you see, baby boy,” Wade sighed, “That’s kinda what the roof was for.”

“Why would that- Why would you need to- do THAT?” Peter was wringing his hands on the table. “Why didn’t you ever CALL me?” He sounded hurt.

“Call you?” Wade balked, “Baby boy, and say what? ‘Hey Spidey, in a bit of a jam here, think you could oh I don’t know maybe fuck me with your underage cock?” He laughed at his own joke, but Peter did not.

“You didn’t know I was underage until an hour ago.” Peter’s face fell. 

“Well,” Wade stuttered, “Still. I mean- Who would trust an Omega as their partner? All hormones, you know...”

“I trust you.” Peter’s voice was flat. “But really. Shouldn’t we get you home? It isn’t safe. I can- If you want- I don’t- I’ve never- But I’ll stay with you.” Peter took a deep breath to try to calm his stuttering. “I’ll stay with you if you want me. Or I’ll go- If you- Whatever you need, I can do it, Wade. I won’t tell the others or anything. You don’t have to worry about that. I know I’m not the most experienced Alpha out there, but I’ll keep you safe, Wade.”

“Oh, baby boy,” Wade reached across the table to where Peter was still wringing his hands and covered them with his own, “I wish we could keep talking about this, but I think you might be right,” he shifted uncomfortably in the booth, “I ought to get home.”

“Please let me walk you.” Peter said, though it sounded more like a demand. “I’ll leave if you want, just- Please?” Peter looked up at him with those big brown puppy eyes.

“Sweetheart I’ve been doing this a long time. It’s alright-”

“Wade, please. I couldn’t live with myself if- if anything happened to you and I had just let you walk all by yourself.”

Wade stood and held out his hand, “Allons-y.”

Peter smiled, taking the hand that was offered, and trotted along behind Wade out of the milkshake shop.

Their fingers were laced together again and they walked hurriedly this time, rather than enjoying the evening. Peter’s eyes darted to everyone they passed and he growled low in his chest whenever he thought someone was looking a little too hard at Wade. A particularly large Alpha brushed against Peter on his way past them and Peter let out a vicious snarl, putting himself between the man and Wade and shoving the man into the brick wall beside them with one hand. He kept him pinned, snarling and flashing his fangs, only releasing him because Wade tugged on his hand and pulled him off.

“If it helps at all, baby boy,” Wade panted slightly, lowering his voice to a whisper and turning to nuzzle against Peter’s ear. “I’m sure they’re all assuming that you are the poor helpless Omega being kidnapped by some monster of an Alpha.”

“Stop that right now Wade. You are not a monster,” Peter snipped, sounding annoyed at the very thought of it.

Wade’s mouth opened, but for once he couldn’t find the words and just shut it again. Peter continued to growl protectively whenever someone stared just a moment too long, which Wade found absolutely adorable and did not address any further. He considered commenting on Peter’s adorable wittle tiny fangs, but decided against it. Peter still liked him and he didn’t want to mess that up by taking pot shots at his budding masculinity. No matter how adorable it was.

By the time they made it to his apartment, Wade was feeling incredibly hot and uncomfortable. This was usually the time when he was blowing his brains out in order to avoid going through heat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually gone through with it. It was probably some time right after the accident when he showed up at a by-the-hour motel begging for someone, anyone to please just help him and everyone had laughed him out of the building. Eventually he had realized that if the heat was going to kill him anyway, he might as well do it first and save himself some agony.

He shook his head. That wasn’t now. Peter wasn’t those people. Peter had asked to walk him home. Had actually walked him home. Hadn’t run screaming when he saw his face. Was standing in front of his building, hand laced in his, waiting for him to give him permission to come inside.

“Wade?” Peter’s head tilted to one side, vaguely like a puppy. “You okay?”

“Sure thing, baby boy. Just uh. Just been a while since I’ve done this.”

“Had someone walk you home?” His adorable head was still puppydog tilted. 

“Had someone.” Wade said flatly and pulled peter through the door before he had time to answer or change his mind. 

The pair made their way up a couple of dingy flights of stairs. The hall lights flickered around them and the building smelled sort of like a basement even on the third floor. Wade’s feet shuffled slightly when they made it to his door. 

“Last chance, doll. Back out now.”

“Not a chance, big guy.” Peter squeezed his hand lightly. 

Taking a deep breath, Wade pushed the door open and pulled Peter inside after him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter watched in fascination as Wade latched all ten gazillion locks on the door. If it were anyone else, he might have felt trapped, but with Wade he just felt an overwhelming sense of relief at the thought that no one would be coming through that door. Not on their watch. Once every latch had been set and double checked, Wade slumped down against the door and shuddered. His large frame seemed so small to Peter when he was sitting on the floor like that and Peter wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself, so he just scuffed his feet against each other awkwardly.

“Wade?” His voice was soft, like he was talking to a frightened animal. “Can I- Do you need anything? Water or- Help to bed?”

Wade looked up into those puppy brown eyes and saw that Peter was doing that adorable little head tilt he had done before. He felt the smile spread across his face and let his chest relax. He knew he was safe with Peter. Underneath it all, Peter was an Alpha, but he was still Peter. Everything would be okay with Peter. 

A hand came down and slid the hood off of Wade’s head. He cringed slightly at the thought of his skin being exposed, but quickly forgot that when Peter gently took both of his hands in his own and helped him to his feet. His whole body was sweating and the leather was starting to hurt his scars, but he couldn’t possibly expect this sweet little jailbait Jesus to want to see all that. He resigned himself to suffering through his heat with his suit on, as long as it meant Peter would stay.

“Hey Wade,” Peter looked up at him through his lashes, “Do you want to go to bed or- Do you need a bath? I just need to text my aunt and tell her I’m gonna be gone. She doesn’t really mind too much. I uh- I’m gone a lot these days. She still worries though, you know?”

Wade nodded and pointed to the bathroom door, unable to form his thoughts into words while he processed the fact that Peter intended to stay with him through his whole heat, not just long enough to get his knot and run. Not that he would ever think of Peter like that, but the fear was always present. 

Peter lead him to the bathroom, walking backwards and holding onto both of his hands the whole way. Never once did Peter’s eyes leave his face and it made Wade more and more uncomfortable thinking about the fact that he might have to suffer through seeing even more of Wade’s horrific skin over the next few days. He shuddered as his boots hit the tile of the bathroom floor. Peter let his hands go and they fell to his sides. 

He couldn’t tell if Wade was uncomfortable with anything that was happening or if he was scared or what was going through his head. It made Peter’s heart jump every time Wade touched him. The smell he had been following all day surrounded him now. It was almost suffocating and Peter decided at that moment that that was how he wanted to die. Drowned in the smell of Wade. After he let Wade’s hands go, he brought his up to his cheeks and turned Wade’s face up from his feet so that they were making eye contact.

“Wade? I’m gonna help you, okay?” His thumbs stroked Wade’s cheekbones. “But you gotta promise me something, alright? You gotta promise that if there’s anything, and I mean anything, that you don’t like, you tell me. Don’t wait it out. You tell me. You promise Wade? Promise me that?” 

Wade nodded slowly, trying to blink back the tears as the cramps started to roll through his entire body.

“Need you to say it, big guy. Need to hear you.” Peter’s thumbs still moved in gentle circles on Wade’s cheeks.

“Promise.” Wade choked out.

“Good boy,” 

Peter stood all the way on his toes and kissed Wade’s forehead without thinking. It was innocent enough, but they both shuddered at the intimate contact. Slowly, giving Wade every chance to stop him, Peter moved his hands to the hem of the hoodie and started to lift it off of his head. He didn’t make any move to stop him, though, so Peter removed it. When it came to the zipper of the suit, Wade sucked in a breath, but again said nothing. Peter’s hand fell away.

“Wade? You promised.”

Wade just nodded and pulled Peter’s small hand back up to his zipper, closing his eyes as the teeth bit their way down so that he didn’t have to see it when Peter decided to run. He didn’t though. Instead, without a word, Peter guided Wade to sit on the edge of the tub and turned it on. While it filled, Peter kneeled in front of him and unlaced his boots, setting them next to the door where they wouldn’t get wet. Peter guided Wade to stand again once the tub was about half full and slid his suit the rest of the way off. 

Standing in his boxers in front of Peter, Wade had never felt more vulnerable. His arms came up to cross his chest and he slouched, trying to make himself as small as possible. He could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen and knew he wouldn’t be lucid for very much longer, but he still desperately tried to maintain what little dignity he had. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Peter finally sighed, reaching forward to touch Wade’s face again.

Wade’s mouth fell open and he felt his eyes go wide. Peter wasn’t even looking at his face. His eyes traveled all over Wade’s arms, chest, and legs, pausing at the slight bulge in his boxers. 

“Can I?” Peter’s fingers were gently looped in the waistband of Wade’s boxers. He finally locked eyes with Wade, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, as if there were any way Wade could turn him down.

Wade nodded, watching closely as the boy took such care to move slowly with him. Peter folded his boxers and set them next to where his suit was hung on a towel hook. Then, much to Wade’s shock, Peter turned and looked him in the face again. Their eyes lingered on each other as Peter guided Wade by the hips and kept him steady as he climbed into the tub. A soft sigh escaped from Wade’s lips as he submerged in the water. The warmth eased the intensity of the cramps and soothed his irritated skin. This bathtub had never been comfortable before, but somehow Peter had worked some sort of twink magic on it and made it absolutely perfect. 

Kneeling next to the tub, unable to force himself any further away, Peter pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Aunt May.

**< Gonna be helping a friend out for a couple days. He’s having a rough time. Needs somebody.>**

As soon as he hit send, he set his phone on the bathroom counter and turned every bit of his attention to Wade. Sitting in the water, he looked more at peace than Peter had ever seen him. Except maybe when he- Peter stopped that train of thought in its tracks. There was a gorgeous Omega soaking in the tub six inches away from him. Everything else could wait.

“Wade?” Peter asked cautiously. “Can you tell me what’s going to happen? We learned about this in school, but… Real life is different.” His face flushed red at the admission that he had no idea what he was doing.

“Oh gosh, baby boy, I-” Wade shuddered. “I’ll try. Right now I just have muscle cramps. Isn’t so bad. I get hot though. Makes me itchy. Hurts a lot. Usually that’s when I- y’know.” Wade’s face fell to look down into the water. “Day three. Tomorrow. That’s when it gets. It gets rough. You don’t have to stay, baby boy. You can go if you want.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t push me away again. I’m not leaving you alone to- to do that. Never again, Wade. You’re my best friend. I can’t even think about you- about letting you do that.”

“Thank you, Peter.” Wade looked up into the young boy’s eyes and he looked so, so young.

“Just tell me what you need,” Peter pleaded, brown eyes wide with concern.

“Eventually I’m gonna want your knot, baby boy. You don’t- You don’t have to do it. I’ll survive. I always survive. I’m not normal like that. I won’t die without it. Not forever.”

“Wade.” Peter interrupted. “If I have anything to say about it, you’re never going to die. Period. Not even for a minute. Just because it isn’t forever doesn’t mean you should treat yourself like some kind of throwaway person.”

Wade sat in stunned silence and realized the water had gotten cold. He kicked the drain with one of his toes and smiled sadly at Peter, wondering how the hell he got so lucky that Spider-Man decided he was worth his time and his face.

“Thanks, baby boy.”

“For what?” Peter looked confused.

Wade stood up out of the tub without answering and an especially bad cramp hit him, causing him to stumble right into Peter’s arms. He was surprised how strong the boy was, even though he already knew Spidey had super strength. Somehow they both kept forgetting about their superhero identities. Right now they were just Wade and Peter. Two friends. Sharing a heat. Just two totally normal dudes doing normal dude things. Wade started to stumble forward without even thinking about drying off. 

On the way out the bathroom door, Peter grabbed a towel off the rack and brought it with them, tossing it down on the bed before Wade laid down so that it would maybe save the sheets at least a little bit. Wade groaned as he hit the mattress and curled up into himself. Peter wrung his hands together, imagining how terrible this must be for Omegas who weren’t as well-versed in pain management as Deadpool was. 

“Spidey? Pete?” Wade’s voice cracked.

“Right here, Wade.” Peter said from his post at the end of the bed, unsure of what to do.

“Can ya maybe be a little less awkward there, hot stuff?” Wade’s words were soft, but Peter could hear the way he was grinding his teeth together. He was clearly in pain.

“Can I help? I’m not- Just tell me what to do so I can help you. Water? Will water help?”

“Just come here a minute,” Wade patted the mattress next to him.

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed, his feet still on the floor. Without thinking his hand traveled over to Wade’s back and started stroking it like Aunt May always did when he had the flu. Wade let out a soft hiss and Peter pulled his hand away.

“No no no no no, please don’t go, baby boy. Don’t go.” There was desperation in Wade’s voice. 

“Wade I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere unless you ask me to, okay? Right here with you. Til it’s over.”

Wade nodded, making a mental note to savor every miserable hour he had before his Spider-Babe left him.

“Can you do that again? Oh my back?” Wade shuddered. “It was nice. Helped a little.”

“Of course!” Peter immediately replaced the hand he had pulled back and resumed stroking down Wade’s back over the ridges and lines of his scars. “I just thought I hurt you, that’s all.”

“No, Pete. Not you. You’d never hurt me.” Wade’s eyes were screwed shut as he babbled. 

Peter wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before he realized that Wade had fallen asleep. With a sigh, he made a move to stand up to stretch his legs and go post up on the couch until Wade needed something, but as soon as his legs started to leave the mattress Wade’s arms were flying out around his waist and pulling him back down.

“No no no no no no no no, baby, no. You promised, Petey. Please no. Please don’t leave me. Just stay with me til it’s over. I can’t do it alone and I promised I wouldn’t off myself again and please just don’t make me do this by myself.”

“Wade,” Peter brought a hand to the back of his head where it was buried in his back, “Wade, I’m not going anywhere. I was just gonna go get some water for when you woke up and maybe sleep a little on the couch while you got some sleep and-”

“Why, Petey, why?” Wade cried into him, “Why would you want to go somewhere else? Stay. Stay with me. Right here. Always right here with me.”

Half of what Wade had said was lost into sobs in the back of his shirt, but Peter could understand enough. He felt awful for scaring Wade into thinking he was going to just leave him as soon as he fell asleep. Settling back into his position on the edge of the mattress, he stroked the back of Wade’s head some more, trying to lull him back to sleep.

“Wade, you need water. I’m not gonna leave you I promise, but you need to drink something, okay?”

Wade shivered and hugged just a little tighter, inhaling deeply to get as much of Peter’s scent into his lungs as he could before letting go of Peter’s waist, “Promise?”

“Promise.” Peter leaned down and kissed Wade’s forehead. He wasn’t quite sure why, but it felt right. Wade made a delicious purring noise low in his throat that sent shivers down his spine, so he assumed it had been the right thing to do. 

As he stood, Peter realized that the entire room was swimming in that delicious Wade smell he had been trying to find all day. He almost thought he might faint from the density of it, but shook his head and tried to focus on what Wade needed, not his own wants. With a slight hesitation, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the entire case of water that Wade had sitting on the floor and brought it back to Wade’s bedroom with him.

When he entered the room again, he lost his grip on the water and the whole thing fell crashing to the floor. Wade had moved from the fetal position at the end of the bed and was splayed across it facedown, muscles rippling as he whined from what Peter could only assume were some very intense cramps. Picking one of the bottles up off the floor, he sat down again at the head of the bed, twisting the cap off and holding it up to Wade’s mouth.

“Wade, c’mon. You gotta drink, big guy.”

“You’re here,” Wade groaned.

“‘Course I’m here. Told you I’d stay.”

Wade took a few tentative sips before promptly guzzling the entire bottle down, while Peter still held it in his hand. 

“That’s it. Good boy,” Peter purred over him and stroked the back of his head. Setting down the empty bottle, Peter realized his hand hadn’t left Wade, but had drifted down to his shoulderblades, tracing the lines of his scars and making Wade shudder under his touch. 

Wade whimpered softly, starting to curl back in on himself and away from Peter as the pain worsened again. He mumbled under his breath something about how being dead was worlds better than how he felt right that moment and he felt Peter’s hand tense on his back.

“What can I do, Wade?” He was chewing on his bottom lip again. “Just tell me what you need. I know I’m not great at this, but whatever you need I’ll do it.”

“Just,” Wade panted, “Just stay. Here. Stay with me. Sleep. Will be worse tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Peter moved and curled his smaller body around Wade and realized that Wade was absolutely burning up, “Is that normal? Are you always the temperature of the sun?”

“Nuh,” Wade shook his head, “Called heat for a reason, baby boy.” They both chuckled at the bad joke. Somehow he managed to be snarky, even when he was burning up and writhing in pain.

Peter slid one arm under Wade’s head and used the other to pull him tight against his body. He felt Wade sigh against him and go still under his touch. Nuzzling into where Wade’s neck and shoulder met, Peter was overwhelmed with the thick, pure smell of Wade that washed over him. He had been smelling it in previews all day, but straight from the source it went directly from his nose to the pit of his stomach and coiled there, causing his stomach to turn over with butterflies. Peter’s eyelids felt heavy, but he waited until he was sure Wade had finally fallen asleep before letting himself do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade awoke with a cry, pain starting to spread through his entire abdomen. He started for a moment at the arm tightening around him, then remembered falling asleep in Peter’s arms the night before. The smell of Alpha had spread all around him and Wade felt his hips jerk involuntarily, searching for something to take the edge off.

The hand on Wade’s chest started to move soothingly against him. “Morning,” Peter mumbled sleepily, lips pressed between Wade’s shoulder blades.

He was sure Peter had never done this before, based on his reaction the day before, but Wade couldn’t imagine how the boy just knew what to do to make him relax back into him. He assumed it must be something that all Alphas just knew, not that any had ever taken the time to do so for him. What finally pulled Wade out of his own sad thoughts was the feeling of Peter grinding his still very clothed morning wood against his lower back.

“Pete,” Wade whined.

“Shh,” Peter whispered into his shoulder blades.

“Pete I can’t.” he whimpered again, feeling the slick start to pool between his legs.

“Tell me.” Peter nuzzled into his neck, breathing in deeply.

“Gonna need your knot, baby boy.” Wade’s knees pulled themselves up towards his chest as a wave of pain washed over him again. “Gonna need it soon or- Or you might wanna go before-”

Peter’s eyes flew open. “Wade why wouldn’t you tell me sooner? Oh honey you must hurt so much.” He planted several kisses along Wade’s neck, causing him to uncurl slightly.  Then all of a sudden Peter was gone and Wade practically screamed in agony at losing the little bit of Alpha contact he had.

Without thinking, Peter ripped his shirt in half and tossed it across the room, doing the same with his jeans. The sound of Wade crying out sent him flying back into bed with him in nothing but his boxers, his Alpha unable to leave an Omega in heat crying out. Every cell in his body was prepared to do whatever it took to make everything okay for the Omega in front of him. Peter’s hips moved against Wade rhythmically, rocking against him while he keened.

“C’mere,” Peter mumbled against his back. Before Wade could think to answer, Peter had rolled onto his back and pulled Wade over on top of him, straddling his hips. “Do what you need.”

Wade looked down at Peter from where he had been placed, in awe of the sheer strength behind the lanky boy’s arms. For once, having another person’s eyes on his bare skin wasn’t making it crawl. Probably because Peter was looking at him like he had just fallen from heaven just for him. His pupils were blown wide and his nostrils were flaring. Peter’s hands rested on top of Wade’s thighs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over him. Wade realized that they had been together all night, him naked as the day he was born, and Peter still had made no move to touch his cock. Even now, with it leaking all over his stomach, Peter’s eyes were locked on his face, carefully watching how he responded to every move of his hands.

Wade tried to take a moment to enjoy the view beneath him. Peter's smooth, hairless chest and washboard abs that he had seen so many times covered in spandex, but this was completely different. Pink nipples stood out against his pale skin. His face was flushed and his mouth quivered even though the rest of his body was almost disturbingly still. Where Peter's hands rested on his thighs felt blissfully cool as the rest of him felt like he was in danger of catching fire at any second.

Reaching down, Wade ran his hands experimentally over Peter’s chest, causing him to shudder and sending lightning bolts up Wade’s spine. His whole body was amazingly cool and Wade wanted to wrap himself in it and soothe the heat that was taking over his whole being. He tried to focus on making this enjoyable for Peter, but every second he waited, his temperature rose and he could feel his brain beginning to fry. With shaky hands, he pulled Peter’s cock out of his boxers and gave it a few test strokes. Peter arched his back into the touches, curling his fingers into Wade’s thighs hard enough that if he didn’t have a healing factor he would expect some sizeable bruises.

When he finally repositioned himself over Peter, he took one last look down into the big brown eyes beneath him, “Last chance to back out, baby boy. Won’t blame ya.”

Peter responded simply by whining and thrusting his hips up, letting the head of his cock glide through the slick that was coating Wade’s cheeks. Wade’s head fell forward into the pillow next to Peter’s and they both groaned at the contact. Both their hips rocked, grinding against each other and causing them both to whine and moan. Wade’s slick coated them and caused Peter’s cock to glide easily against his hole, but the angle did not allow him entry. Without lifting his head up, Wade reached between them to guide Peter to his hole, which was spasming and cramping with need for him already.

Peter hadn’t known what to expect from his first time, but the absolute bliss he was feeling certainly wasn’t it. He had expected some awkwardness. Maybe some fumbling. He had not expected absolute perfection in the form of Wade. The second his head entered Wade, he finally understood all the talk about sex with Omegas. The muscles pulsing all around him did the work of pulling him the rest of the way in as Wade straightened up and settled back on his knees to ride out his heat. Peter took both of Wade’s hands in his and squeezed, arching his back and trying not to cum until Wade had gotten what he needed from him.

Wade’s cock pulsed in mock-orgasm the second that Peter had entered him. The soothing coolness inside of him as he felt like he was going to burn up was almost too much. He bounced his hips quickly, chasing an orgasm he knew wouldn't come until Peter did. Tears stung the back of his eyes as his cock jumped in a second mock orgasm, causing his whole body to tremble with need. He cried out in frustration, bucking his hips against Peter’s, trying desperately to get him to knot him. His insides were churning and begging for it, but he just couldn’t get the boy off. The tears started to fall when his cock pulsed yet again and this time didn't subside. His whole body felt like it was on fire again and it just wouldn't go out. He was shaking and sputtering, trying to find the words through the waves of both pain and pleasure that were cascading over him.

“Pete, please,” he panted, “please please please.”

“Whatever,” Peter’s back arched and he moaned slightly, “Whatever you need, Wade. Just take it.”

“Need your knot, baby boy, please,” Wade could feel the tears streaming down his face as his cock twitched in another false orgasm.

“Wade, I don’t know how,” Peter whined, “Tell me how.” 

Peter's hips were rolling against Wade's where he had collapsed and was twitching with need on top of Peter. The boy's cool fingers rested on his hips and they ground against each other. He was growling low in his chest, unable to stop himself from letting that part of him out. Peter could feel the tightness in his groin winding itself up tighter, but he made every effort to push it off, trying to make sure that Wade got what he needed before he let himself go. All of his muscles were tensed with the effort and he could tell his hands were trembling. Nothing in his life had ever felt so good and he was sure nothing ever would again.

“Just,” Wade whined again, “Just cum! Please, baby boy, please. I’m doing my best here.”

“Oh,” it dawned on Peter that of course he had to cum in order to knot Wade. He had learned that much in school. He felt like such an idiot for putting it off for so long, keeping Wade in limbo.

Peter gripped Wade’s hips tightly and pulled him down, grinding his hips into him and finally letting himself go. He heard a loud growl come from his own chest and dug his fingernails into Wade’s hips hard enough that he knew he must have drawn some blood. Turning his head, he sunk his teeth into the side of Wade's neck, licking and suckling around them. Wade went slack at the feeling of an Alpha biting into him. His Omega instincts turned him into a puddle of jelly, even though everything inside of him was still rioting. 

Wade felt Peter’s knot swell inside him as hot spurts of cum filled him and his own cock finally jerked and shot sticky clear fluid all over Peter’s chest. He heard himself squeal, but he didn't care anymore. The flames eating him from the inside out were finally calmed. He could feel his fever start to break as soon as they were tied together. He sank into Peter, feeling incredibly full for the first time in a very long time. Peter’s hands left his hips and found their way to his back, stroking his spine gently. Wade felt soft kisses trail along his neck just before his eyes closed and he fell asleep listening to Peter’s heartbeat still drumming rapidly in his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime around noon, judging by the sun coming through the blinds, Peter awoke with Wade still on top of him. His cock had hardened again where it still rested inside of Wade and he could feel that Wade’s had too, so he rolled his hips experimentally. Wade shivered, but didn’t wake up. Instead, he nuzzled closer into Peter’s neck. Peter took this as encouragement and rolled his hips again, gently so that Wade could stay sleeping. It was the first time Peter had seen him look peaceful and he wanted it to last as long as he could possibly make it. After the second roll of Peter’s hips, Wade’s started rocking back in response. 

Peter could feel the soft panting of Wade’s breath against his neck as they ground against each other, much gentler than they had been that morning. Wade’s skin felt cooler and he was no longer writhing, so Peter took the opportunity to crane his neck and pepper soft kisses down the side of his face. His hands came off the bed and ran up and down Wade’s sides, committing every scar and pit to memory, just in case Wade never wanted to let him see them again. He inhaled against Wade’s cheek, feeling a rush as the pure scent of a content Omega flooded his senses.

It didn’t take long before Wade was shuddering and whining. Not long after that, his eyes flew open and his teeth latched onto Peter’s shoulder, causing them both to tumble into their second orgasms of the morning. This time, Peter felt his knot grow inside of wade and made sure to circle his hips ever so slightly. Wade’s sticky clear cum sprayed up Peter’s chest again and without pausing, Peter swiped a finger through it and tasted it. It reminded him of when bad coffee shops didn’t stir his coffee and all of the liquid sugar rushed into his mouth at once. Except this time it was mixed with the pure, unadulterated taste of Wade instead of shitty coffee. The taste combination made him growl slightly and roll his hips again, his knot tugging at them both and causing them both to whine and shiver.

“Hey hot stuff,” Peter panted and whispered into Wade’s ear once they had recovered “Nice of you to join us.”

“Nnnng, baby boy,” Wade shuddered again, “If I could die, I would think this was heaven.”

Peter smiled and tenderly kissed Wade’s temple. “You feel a lot less hot.”

“You wound me, baby boy!” Wade tried to play at being offended, “And here I thought you had just told me I was hot no less than thirty seconds ago! Way to lead a girl on.”

“You are definitely hot,” Peter ran his hands over Wade’s sides again for emphasis, “But I meant that your fever seems to have broken. Does that mean- Are you okay now?”

Wade’s face fell slightly, “Yeah. Yeah, I should be fine for a while. So you can- You can leave. You know once you’re not stuck anymore. I’m sure you have more important things to do and all that.” His voice trailed off and his eyes fell away from looking at Peter.

“Hey.” Peter reached up and turned Wade’s face to look at him again, “I was thinking breakfast. Nothing is more important than being here with you.” He punctuated his sentence with a kiss, half because he wanted to and half because that meant Wade couldn’t argue. 

“Full of surprises, Spidey,” Wade chuckled a little when they finally pulled apart.

“Pancakes or Tacos,” Peter asked, ignoring Wade’s attempt at being sad again, “Tacos take longer to cook, but- Tacos. Pancakes mean syrup and since I don’t plan on either of us putting clothes on for this, syrup means getting to clean each other up after.”

“Petey pie, are you trying to stretch the limits of my immortality? I think I just felt a heart attack.”

“Well, get it together, old man. I’m not done with you yet. Not even close.” Peter nipped at Wade’s bottom lip, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Their tongues glided over each other perfectly, not at all the awkward mess that Peter expected his first kisses to be. That is, until a loud squelching sound sent them both into a fit of laughter as Wade’s ears turned every shade of red. 

“Why don’t you shower while I make those pancakes, hm?” Peter cocked his head toward the bathroom door and kissed Wade on the nose.

“Anything you say, mister Alpha sir,” Wade teased and dismounted him, causing another loud squelch and even more laughter.

As Wade stumbled across the room, Peter couldn’t help but smile, stretching the kinks out of his back and enjoying the view of Wade’s slime-covered ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter peeled himself off of the sheets, throwing on a pair of questionably clean sweats from Wade’s bedroom floor, and made his way to the kitchen, rifling through cabinets until he found pancake mix and a frying pan. In his search, he found a pink checkered apron and threw it on, hoping to get a laugh out of Wade. He hummed under his breath while he cooked up pancakes and listened for the water shutting off in the other room.

Wade turned the shower on with shaky hands and made the mistake of letting himself see the mirror over the sink. He stood in front of it for several long moments, mapping the scars on his face and counting each of them as one more reason that Peter would be gone by the time he was done showering. He sighed and stepped into the still-cold shower, rinsing their collective fluids off of him and then leaning against the side of the shower, too nervous to leave the bathroom and find himself alone in his apartment. 

 

Peter cooked up a triple batch of pancakes and the water was still running. Walking softly across the apartment, he leaned an ear against the door to see if he could hear anything on the other side. When he couldn’t, he opened it and took in a nice eyeful of Wade leaned against the wall of the shower, water rolling off of his broad shoulders and over the muscles in his arms, all the way down his toned legs. 

 

“Hey big guy,” Peter smiled, “Your breakfast is gonna be cold.”

 

Wade whirled around, looking confused “Breakfast?”

 

“I did promise pancakes.”

“You made me pancakes?”

Peter nodded, gesturing to the apron tied around his waist with the spatula that he was still carrying. He was not at all prepared for the sudden mass of Wade that came flying out of the shower, soaking wet, and wrapped both his arms and legs around him.

 

“You know, Wade. If I knew all I had to do was make you pancakes I would have cooked for you a long time ago.”

 

“Baby boy, you don’t have to do anything.”

 

Peter set Wade down and handed him a towel and a pair of sweats. He waited while Wade hastily dried about halfway and tugged them on, then took his hand and guided him to sit at the small table in the corner of his kitchen. He piled about ten pancakes onto a plate, smothered them in syrup, and plopped the plate down in front of Wade before getting his own. Wade scarfed them down like he hadn’t eaten in weeks while Peter took his time and enjoyed them.

 

“Mmmmf mmf mmm mm” Wade mumbled around a mouthful of pancake.

 

“As adorable as that is, Wade, I have no idea what you just said,” Peter shook his head and shoved another bite into his own mouth.

 

Wade gulped his food down, “These are the best pancakes in NYC, baby boy. Hands down. Cross my heart.”

 

Peter blushed, “I’m glad you like them.”

 

“I’m not sure if there is a word for how I feel about these pancakes, but if I had to give it one, I would say I am aroused by them. ‘Like’ just doesn’t even come close.”

 

Peter just shook his head and finished the last of his own pancakes then cleared both their plates, pausing to kiss Wade’s forehead on the way by. He wasn’t quite sure why he did it. It felt strangely domestic, but also very natural. As if he and Wade had been doing this for years, which, he supposed, they had been in a way. Talking with Wade had always been easy. Despite what anyone else thought of him, Peter always felt like he and Wade fit together perfectly. They played off each other’s jokes and their powers complemented each other well. Despite their differences in the “killing bad guys” department, it had been a long time since he had considered Wade anything but a partner and, more importantly, a friend. Now that he took a moment to think about it, Wade hadn’t actually killed anyone in recent memory, at least not while he was with Spidey.

 

* * *

Wade and Peter sat lounging on Wade’s couch a little after noon, both still shirtless, but if Wade had noticed, he no longer cared. Mario Kart’s upbeat 8bit soundtrack blared from the TV and both Peter and Wade were fully engrossed in the game at hand.

“Ack!” Wade exclaimed. “No fair, Pete! This game is rigged!”

“It’s not my fault you can’t drive!”

“I am a wonderful driver when the game isn’t rigged!”

Peter crossed the finish line first with Wade close behind him and fell back into the couch cackling. 

“What’s that make? Ten to nothing?” Peter laughed hysterically.

Wade responded by crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at him.

“Aw c’mon, don’t be like that,” Peter cooed and tickled under Wade’s chin. “You can’t be the best at everything. Turns out Mario Kart and pancakes are the ones I win.”

Wade got a mischievous glint in his eyes and slid off the couch to kneel between Peter’s feet. “I know something I can win at.”

Peter looked down at Wade in confusion, unsure what he was talking about until he slid his hands under Peter’s ass and pulled his sweatpants down to the middle of his thighs. Peter was still three quarters of the way hard, as he had been all day, from the constant smell of Omega that surrounded him.

Wade licked his lips and slid his tongue over Peter’s entire length. Peter gasped and mewled, letting his head fall back against the couch. Wade grinned and took Peter all the way to the back of his throat, massaging him with his tongue and throat muscles. It was almost too much and Peter didn’t know how to handle it. He was frozen to the couch at Wade’s mercy and he was surprisingly okay with that. Suddenly the now-familiar smell of Omega flooded his nostrils and it was like his nerves were connected to a live wire. He tingled all over. Wade was groaning around his cock. 

Peter reached down and pulled Wade up by his forearms, settling the larger man on top of his lap. His knot was starting to bulge at the base of his cock and he ground his hips up into Deadpool’s still-clothed ass. 

“Off,” Peter growled, flashing his fangs.

Wade skittered off his lap and hastily pulled the sweatpants off, hopping back on top of him as soon as his skin was free. Peter immediately brought his face to the crook of Wade’s neck and inhaled his scent straight from his glands. The brush of air caused Wade to shiver and grind down into him with new force. Peter gripped his hips and forced him to hold still while Peter lazily rutted against him. Wade’s eyes screwed shut. Nothing Wade did was slow or soft and he wasn’t sure how to handle either of those things on their own, never mind handle them at the same time. 

“Look at me,” Peter panted and grabbed his chin. “Don’t look away.”

Wade opened his eyes again and locked them with Peter’s. In response, Peter wrapped both arms around his waist and guided himself into Wade’s slickened hole, kissing along his neck tenderly. Slowly and softly, Peter used his arms to fuck Wade the way he wanted to. Now that Wade’s heat had settled into a softer burn rather than a raging flame, they had time to be slow and damn it, Peter was going to take it as slow as he could and soak up every second of it. Once Wade had settled into the slow rhythm, Peter moved his hands to stroke Wade’s back and sides. Tears rolled down Wade’s face as they kept up their slow, passionate pace, but he kept his eyes trained on Peter who pulled him closer so he could kiss the tears away. 

Peter peppered kisses over Wade’s whole face and down his neck to his scent glands, pausing to suck lightly on the spot where a bonding mark would go and letting out a deep purr when Wade moaned into the contact. Wade’s eyes followed Peter, watching the way he focused on being so gentle with him. He saw the way Peter took in all of his scars without reeling away and the way his mouth traced over them. The tears kept rolling and Wade’s hands came to rest on Peter’s shoulders, blinking to try to stop the tears, but only causing more of them to roll down.

Before they both realized what was happening, Wade was spurting clear cum all over their chests, sobbing quietly into the moans that were being pulled from his throat, and Peter’s knot swelled inside of Wade’s ass. When they both came down, Peter pulled Wade in tight to his chest, letting him tuck his face into the crook of Peter’s neck. 

Wade was panting and his nostrils were suddenly flooded with the smell of pure Alpha, causing his cock to twitch and start to harden again. He licked over the boy’s scent gland and couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips at the taste. It was perfect. Everything he had never known he wanted to taste was suddenly in his mouth all at once. 

Peter growled and rolled his hips in response. They were still tied and his knot moving caused Wade’s cock to leak all over them even more. Settling back against Peter’s scent glands, Wade finally closed his eyes and dozed off with the smell of Peter wrapping him up and making him feel the safest he had ever felt, even though he couldn’t technically die. Peter fell asleep soon after, stroking over the scars on Wade’s back and rumbling happily from low in his chest. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got a bunch of notifications it's because I accidentally posted the wrong chapter. Twice. Sorryyyyyy <3

Wade awoke with a start, panicking for a brief moment because he was trapped. It only took a sight movement from the body beneath him for him to realize that it hadn’t all been a dream. He was still settled in on the lap of his favorite (very much underage) hero. He could still feel the warmth of his heat coiled low in his gut, but he felt safe and secure in the arms of the little Alpha with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Grumbling, Peter nuzzled against Wade’s cheek. The movement reminded them both that they had fallen asleep tied when it caused Peter’s cock to slip out of Wade with a slight squelch. 

“Ack,” Peter shook his head, “That’s gonna take some getting used to.”

Wade startled. His words seemed to imply that Peter meant to stick around longer than he already had. It was unthinkable to him that the kid would want to spend any more time around him than absolutely necessary. Alphas didn’t just do that kind of thing. Not for him. Not without expecting something in return. Usually something Wade wasn’t able to give. He shook his head, willing those thoughts away. Peter wasn’t like other Alphas and he knew it. 

“Shower again?” Peter mumbled and then added, “Well, again for you. I haven’t showered yet.”

“Any excuse to get a good look at that twinky little butt dripping wet,” Wade quipped and hopped up off the couch with an amount of energy that startled Peter.

“I thought Omegas were the ones that were supposed to be completely sex-wrecked during heat?” Peter yawned.

“Not like most Omegas, baby boy. Said so yourself.” Wade smiled, but then his face fell. “It’s okay, isn’t it? It doesn’t bother you?”

Peter stood up and kissed Wade’s cheek then whispered in his ear, “Just means I get to keep trying til I find out what does wreck you.” He gave Wade’s ass a firm slap and walked off to the bathroom.

Wade watched him walk away and sighed. He was wrecked, all right. 

When he heard the water turn on, Wade snapped out of it and made his own way into the bathroom just as Peter stepped into the stream of water. Wade choked on air as he watched the water slide off his lean yet muscular body. Peter looked so much younger with his mousy brown hair sopping wet and clinging to his face.

“Good thing I can’t die, cause the other prisoners are gonna have a field day with me when anyone finds out about this,” Wade chuckled as he stepped in behind Peter.

“Oh please. I can see the headlines now. ‘Uncontrollable teenage Alpha takes advantage of helpless Omega’. It will be a wonder if they ever let me out.” 

“Pete, I’ve got at least a foot and I don’t even want to think about how many years on you.”

“So? Poor, helpless Omegas have no control over themselves in heat, remember?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Right. None at all. Completely at your mercy mister Alpha sir.”

“Mmm. I could get used to you calling me ‘sir’.” Peter shook some of the water out of his hair and stepped aside so the stream was hitting Wade directly. “Hey it’s Friday!”

“Is it?” Wade shuddered under the water.

“Looks like you’ve got me for at least two more days. I mean- If you want- If you want me to stay, that is. I can go if you don’t want-”

“SLUMBER PARTAY!” Wade interrupted, pumping his fist in the air, “We are gonna have SO MUCH FUN, baby boy. You ready for this? You better be ready for this. We’re ordering pizza. And Thai. Maybe Chinese too.”

Peter laughed and grabbed a washcloth, squirting some of Wade’s body soap on it and quickly soaping himself up. Wade watched him rinse the suds off and felt himself getting halfway hard again. When Peter’s eyes opened again after he came out from under the water stream he laughed a little bit.

“Doesn’t he ever take a break?” He nodded his head towards Wade’s crotch.

“Never, baby boy. Always prepared. Ha. Prepared. Get it?”

“Huh?” Peter did that adorable puppydog head tilt again and Wade thought he might die then and there. 

“Oh sweet Peter, the things I will teach you,” Wade leaned down and kissed Peter’s forehead. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist, letting the older man envelop him in his arms. Part of him had hated the fact that he was so small, especially since he had presented as an Alpha. He wasn’t sure what had been worse, being teased about how he was definitely an Omega for all the years until he presented or being teased about being so puny that no Omega would ever want him once everyone knew he was an Alpha. Being with Wade, though, he forgot about all those things and just enjoyed the size difference between them. Even if Wade was twice his size, he would ruin anyone that looked at him wrong and he hoped Wade knew that. 

They snuggled standing up in the shower until the water ran cold and both their stomachs started growling. They dried each other off, Peter taking extra care with Wade.

“Does- Does it hurt? The scars?” Peter mumbled.

“Sometimes,” Wade’s face fell when Peter brought his attention to the fact that his scars had been on display all day.

“You’ll tell me? If I do something- If I hurt you, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Sure thing, baby boy.” Wade kissed his forehead again.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Pizza or Chinese first?” Wade called from the kitchen as Peter rifled through his dresser looking for anything that might fit him, finally settling on a different pair of sweatpants.

“Pizza!”

Wade called and ordered it, but made Peter answer the door when the pizza arrived.

The pizza guy was an Alpha. Peter could smell his stench before he even opened the door.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a dump like this?” The guy sneered.

“Excuse me?” Peter snarled.

“Aw don’t be like that sweetheart-” He leaned in close to Peter’s neck and took a deep sniff. “Wait. You aren’t- Sorry, man.”

“You should be.” Peter snapped and snatched the boxes from him.

Wade popped around the corner to come take the pizza boxes from Peter and as soon as he had handed them off, Peter heard the guy gag. His vision went black and the next thing he knew he had the guy pinned to the wall across the hall, snarling at his throat. 

“You ever even think about showing your pathetic, slimy face in my neighborhood again and I will personally make sure that you go home with a face not even your mother will be able to overlook.” He hissed threateningly.

Wade’s hands came out of nowhere and pulled Peter off of the pizza guy, tossing exact change for the pizza at him. 

“Easy, killer,” Wade said, guiding him back into the apartment. “You don’t have to frighten the pizza boy.”

“Did you HEAR him?” Peter growled and lunged back towards the door.

“I’m used to it, sweetums. It’s nothing new here.”

Peter snarled loudly and whipped back around to face Wade, “You fucking shouldn’t be!”

Wade jumped back slightly, his inner Omega unable to keep standing his ground to a very pissed off Alpha while he was still feeling the effects of his heat. He felt his legs shake underneath him and his arms came up defensively in front of him.

“Oh no, no no no,” Peter instantly softened and put both his hands on Wade’s face, “Honey, no. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Reflex, baby boy,” Wade smiled.

“I won’t let anyone treat you like that. Not in front of me. Not at all.” Peter shook his head. “I’m so sorry I made you jump.”

Peter kissed Wade’s cheeks and lips and every part of his face he could manage to put his lips on. His Alpha screamed for him to protect the Omega that quivered in front of him, even though it had been him who scared him in the first place.

“Forget about it, kiddo. Let’s eat!” Wade kissed Peter’s forehead and skipped off to the couch with the pizza, not waiting for Peter to join him before stuffing his face.

Peter rubbed his hands over his face and joined Wade on the couch, sitting closer than he normally would have because he was still feeling a little protective. They finished all four pizzas in under an hour, a record for them both, and leaned back against the couch to compare their bloated “food baby” bellies. They spent the afternoon watching all of Peter’s favorite B-rated horror movies and Wade’s favorite comedians on Netflix, alternating between cackling with laughter and jumping out of their skin. Wade almost managed to forget that Peter was only there to help him through his heat. Peter almost managed to forget that they weren’t just two buddies having a weekend to hang out. 

As the sun started to set and it got a little darker in the apartment, Wade could feel himself getting hot again. Peter could smell the change in the air around them.

“Wade?” Peter tilted his head. “You okay?”

“Peachy-keen, Petey-pie,” Wade panted, “just uh, getting a little warm in here, huh?”

“Should we go to the bedroom?” Peter fidgeted with his hands and tilted his head. He didn’t want Wade to think he was being pushy, but he also didn’t want Wade to wait until he was practically dead to ask for help.

“Yeah. Yeah that might be a good idea,” Wade stood and his weight shifted from one foot to the other as he grabbed onto Peter’s hand to go to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter laced his fingers with Wade’s and followed him to the bedroom, pausing before the bed and pulling Wade in close to him. Before Wade could speak, Peter kissed him, running his tongue over his lower lip and bringing his free hand up to the back of his neck to keep him close. Wade’s mouth fell open and Peter took the opportunity to explore it with his tongue, nipping gently every so often. Wade’s hand rested on Peter’s hip and he returned the kiss with as much ferocity as Peter put into it. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had kissed him at all before Peter, let alone on the mouth. 

When he ran out of breath, Peter pulled back slightly, but kept their foreheads pressed together.

“Sorry,” Peter panted, “I just- I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Wade nuzzled against him, “Don’t you ever apologize for kissing me.”

Peter smiled and kissed him again, much softer this time. He took his time and let their lips glide over each other. They stumbled into Wade’s bed and tangled their limbs together, Peter still planting kisses all over Wade’s face and neck. 

Wade started whining softly. “Baby boy, as much as I love this, I might combust if we wait any more.”

Peter smiled and quickly tugged both their pants off. Wade repositioned himself on his hands and knees and Peter nearly choked at the sight of Wade presenting himself for him.

“Like this, Petey,” Wade keened, “want you like this.”

With a soft moan, Peter knelt behind Wade then paused for a moment.

“Wade?” He questioned, “Can I- Is it okay if I taste you?”

“Please,” Wade choked out, “Please do.”

Peter leaned forward and gently licked from just below Wade’s balls over his leaking hole. The taste of his slick was like nothing Peter could have ever imagined. It was sweet and salty and heady and everything good in the world was found in that taste. He couldn’t help but moan before diving back in, swirling his tongue around Wade’s hole and taking in every bit of slick he could taste. Eventually, with only the slightest bit of pressure, his tongue found its way inside of Wade. He could hear the larger man’s sobs of pleasure and feel him quivering around his tongue. Peter wanted nothing more than to knot him and give him everything he wanted, but first he forced himself to breathe and spend a few moments enjoying having his tongue inside of Wade. He massaged over the muscles inside of him and caused another rush of slick to coat his tongue before pulling it out and grabbing onto Wade’s hips with both hands.

“Yesyesyes please, finally,” Wade cried out.

Peter had barely slid his head into Wade when he felt him shudder and heard the familiar moans of Wade’s half-orgasm. When he sheathed himself fully, he used his hands on Wade’s hips to guide him forward and then slam back into him forcefully. They both cried out when their hips collided, but Peter kept up the pattern of his slow withdrawal followed by slamming back into Wade as hard as he possibly could. If Wade were anyone else, Peter might be worried about breaking them. Peter could feel his knot starting to swell and sped up, digging his fingers into Wade’s hips and snapping his hips faster and faster as his own orgasm drew closer. 

With every thrust, Wade’s moans grew louder and more pained, Peter’s knot starting to catch just the right way on his rim. He could feel the fire in his lower abdomen roaring with the need to have that knot all the way inside of him and locked there. Finally, Peter’s knot barely made it past the rim of muscles and didn’t make it back out. They both groaned with their simultaneous orgasms as Peter’s cock pumped Wade full of fluid. 

When the spurts of fluid from his cock slowed slightly, Peter wrapped both arms around Wade’s waist and shifted them to lie down on the bed together. They were both still panting, but Peter planted kisses along Wade’s scent glands and dragged his tongue across his neck, pausing to nibble at him every so often. Every time his cock pulsed inside of Wade, he felt the larger man shudder in his arms. It made him purr happily against the back of his neck, knowing that he enjoyed being so full of Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

Wade woke up groggily, the sun shining in his eyes. For the first time in recent memory, he hadn’t had any nightmares. He could tell that his body temperature was falling considerably and that he was coming down from his heat. Peter felt warm curled against his back. Wade sat up slowly, setting the boy’s arm back on the bed and planting his own feet on the floor. He took the opportunity to really get a good look at Peter.

His mousy brown hair was mussed, covering his closed eyes. Every part of his body was lax and he seemed to melt into the sheets around him. Wade wondered to himself if he always slept so soundly. The muscles in the boy’s sides rippled with every intake of breath. He was beautiful and Wade had no idea what he had done to deserve this kid’s company. Most days he barely understood how Spidey tolerated his texts. Before the previous two days he would never have guessed that Spider-Man considered him a friend. 

Wade looked down at his own scarred body and felt the tears welling up in his eyes again. He had been attractive before Weapon X. Maybe not the best looking guy on the planet, but no one had ever kicked him out of bed. And then the scars happened. Since the scars, Peter was the only Alpha that had even spared him a second glance. Everyone else would just as soon leave him to burn to death in his own fever. He couldn’t understand why he mattered so much to this boy. This boy who knew that no matter how many times he died he would always come back like a bad case of herpes. No one else had known and yet they were still more than willing to leave him alone to die. What made Peter care so much?

Peter stirred beside him, pawing at the sheets before his eyes sprang open and he looked around hurriedly, relaxing when he noticed Wade still sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“Morning,” Peter yawned, rubbing the mussed hair out of his eyes.

“Hey Pete, can I ask ya something,” Wade scrubbed the tears off his face.

Peter sat up, “Of course you can, Wade. Are you okay?”

“Right as rain. Just- Why do you care so much if I die? I mean, it never sticks.” He shrugged. “Trust me, I’ve tried.”

Peter growled. “You’re my best friend.”

“I always come back.”

“I don’t care,” Peter growled again. “You still hurt. You still die. You still  **feel** everything. I don’t- I can’t even imagine what it’s like, dying over and over again just to come back and do it all over again. I promise, Wade, as long as I can help it, I’m never letting you go through that. Not by your own doing either. You can go through me first.”

“Thank you, Peter.” The tears started to fall again.

Peter sat up and wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist. “For what?”

“For treating me like I’m not invincible.”

 

Peter wiggled his way around to straddle Wade’s lap and put his hands on both of Wade’s scarred cheeks. Wade tried to turn his face away, ashamed of his scars now that his heat had subsided, but Peter wouldn’t let him. The kid kissed his forehead and pulled him in close to rest his head against his slender chest. Wade felt his thin hands petting the back of his head and nuzzled in tighter against Peter’s chest. 

They stayed like that until Peter’s stomach rumbled loudly, causing them both to chuckle softly. Wade’s responded with its own rumbling a few seconds later and Peter finally loosened his grip and let Wade lean away from him.

“Guess I owe you breakfast this morning, huh?” Wade teased.

“I was thinking we could hit the taco place around the corner… If you’re feeling up to it? You smell… normal.”

“Tacos for breakfast?! Petey-Pie, if I didn’t know any better I would think that was a proposal!”

“Grain, Protein, Dairy. Tacos are a perfectly balanced breakfast.” Peter swung his legs off of Wade’s lap and stood up, stretching out towards the ceiling.

“Okay, new rule! No being adorable while also justifying tacos for breakfast. My aching cock can only take so much, Pete.” To illustrate, Wade let his knees fall apart slightly, revealing his morning half-wood.

Peter blushed and giggled. “Shower and tacos first, you insatiable beast of a man! God, they say Alphas are bad!”

Reaching down, Peter grabbed onto Wade’s hand and pulled him up and towards the bathroom. Wade used his free hand to slap Peter’s ass. Hard. Peter jumped and clung to the ceiling in shock, which made both of them burst out laughing.

“No fair!” Wade crossed his arms and pouted.

Peter let his hands fall and used them to swing himself down to cling to Wade’s back. He wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist tightly.

“Oh we will  _ definitely _ be revisiting this little party trick.” Wade stroked Peter’s thighs.

“Onward to the shower, my steed!” Peter laughed.

Wade neighed and trotted into the bathroom with Peter on his back. Both of them laughed at the ridiculousness of their situation the entire way there. Wade paused to deposit Peter on the bathroom counter before turning to start the shower. Once he was sat down, Peter saw his phone blinking on the counter and remembered he had set it there. Wondering who could possibly have called him, he pressed the power button to turn the screen on.

 

**< May: Okay dear, make sure you both stay safe>**

 

He quickly texted May back with a smile.

 

**< He’s okay now. Sorry I haven’t checked my phone. Don’t wait up for me tonight.>**

She responded immediately.

**< Peter Benjamin Parker you had better effing be at school on Monday or I will come haul both of you back here to explain yourselves!>**

Peter started cackling, which caused Wade to turn around and give him a quizzical look. Without thinking, Peter handed him his phone, letting him read May’s angry text and also his full legal name.

“Benjamin, huh?” Wade tilted his head.

“Oh, shit. You can’t tell anyone, Wade. Please.”

“Easy, killer,” Wade put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “all your secrets are safe with me.”

“I know. I just- My aunt is all I have left. For family, I mean.”

“She seems like my kind of lady.”

“She’s a Beta. Don’t even think about it.”

“Why Peter!” Wade fanned himself. “I would never risk my current position of power over that bottom. Ha! Get it?”

Peter’s head tilted in confusion.

“Oh come on baby boy, nothing?” Wade threw his hands out to the side. “Unbelievable. What are they even teaching you kids in school these days?”

“Wade I still don’t get it…”

“Exactly! We pay- Well, maybe not me since my money tends to be a little under the table for the obvious reasons, but the citizens of New York City pay good money for these public schools and they aren’t even teaching you anything useful! You had no idea how a heat worked and you have no idea what a power bottom is. I mean, really! Where does all the money go!”

Peter shook his head and assumed Wade was just going on about some of his usual nonsense, so he stepped around him into the shower. Wade followed close behind, still going on and on about the public school system having failed Peter.

“That’s it! I figured it out! I’ll just have to take over teaching you all the things they forgot to teach you in sex ed. You can call me Mister Wilson.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Wade, I don’t think you’re qualified to be a teacher.”

“Au contraire, cherie! I am the MOST qualified to teach you all the things you need to know about doing the dirty. Besides… Then I can try to convince you to put on a nice little uniform for me!”

“Not happening, bud,” Peter laughed and splashed water in Wade’s face.

“Hmph,” Wade pouted.

Peter leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “Maybe you can teach me a few things though.” He planted a soft kiss on Wade’s cheek before leaning away.

Wade clapped his hands excitedly and let out a very loud, very girlish squeal, mentally preparing a lesson plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't seem fair to make everyone wait for the conclusion sweetness, so you get three chapters in one day. <3


End file.
